The Vampire's Mate
by Angel's Evil
Summary: In the world we have secret just like how the world has secrets from us for example another world hidden from humans a world of monsters. The humans who find out either get eaten have their memory erased are decide to hunt specific monsters. But what will happen when six vampires fall in love with six vampire hunters rated t in case. Counterpart X Counterpart
1. Vampire hunters

Me: New story and I hope that you'll like it. I don't own anyone from the show only my oc now cross this line and enjoy this story and give me your thoughts bye now!

Unknown p.o.v

My fingers tap lightly on the desk looking at the clock school is almost over come on five more minutes until then I can introduce myself. My name is Miyako my best friends are Momoko, Ayame, Ayumi, Kasumi, Kaoru but we're technically sisters ever since Professor Utonium and his wife April adopted us. We all have amazing curves and somehow D cups to be honest I don't know how to describe are body but people say we look so beautiful and perfect looks and figure the most beautiful person who ever existed will be put to shame. All of us are good at multiple things but sports are Ayumi, Kasumi, and Kaoru thing but anyways we became popular.

RING! RING! RING!

School is over so I pack my things and go to the front gate where the girls are waiting for me.

Momoko ruby red hair is tied in a middle pony tale tied with a miniature version of the one she had in middle school. She also cut her hair so now it reaches below her butt tied up and she has her bangs on the right instead of in the middle her eyes are the color of pink periwinkle today she was wearing a dark pink shirt dress tang top V neck. There were brown flower prints on it and under it was another tang top it was white but regular not V-neck and black skinny jeans she also had on black flats and next to her was Kasumi leaning against the wall.

She has straight chocolate brown hair that goes to her hips and bangs that also go to the right partly touching her neon purple eye. She had on a white shirt with a purple vest over it with black buttons. Her pants were navy blue skinny jeans with a wrinkle pants look and black converse she also was wearing black fingerless gloves she wears it everyday and a locket she got when we were kids she never takes it off well besides in the shower.

Then I saw Kaoru she wears her hair that is now under her breast straight and curved in instead of out and bangs that covered her right eye. Her T-shirt was green with bold letters that said **SUCK IT BIT**ES **and jeans not skinny she also wore a pair of black toms.

Ayumi's orange hair is the same length as Kaoru and her bang are like Kasumi but she wears her hair in a braid with a piece of hair from each side of her head out of the braid she has tangerine color eyes too. She had an orange shirt with stars on it and it showed her stomach she wore black pants with black converse.

Then I saw Ayame her golden hair curly and a golden colored broche shaped as a butterfly on the right to hold back her bangs and gold eyes. She had a yellow tang top with a black tang top over it tucked in a yellow skirt she also had on a yellow jacket and black flats.

As for me my bangs go in the middle to my eyebrows and it's in a clip at the back I just wore a blue sundress with pink and white flower prints. I am also wearing nice high tan boots.

I walk over to the girls and "Hey girl's" I said happily "don't you dare tell us that we've been waiting here forever" Kaoru told me angrily. "Kaoru we only waited here for about three minutes" Momoko scolded "who cares lets just go home" Kasumi whined "yeah we need to go _study_" Ayumi reminded us "and we might as well get you know what over with" Ayame said we all shivered. We were just going to start walking when "hey look it's the PPGZ" a voice shouted and pointed at us we all looked at each other and nodded that's code run as if there's no tomorrow oh yeah the name PPGZ no idea where it came from but when we became popular people started calling us that. But anyways we ran all the way home.

When we got home and was about to open the door our little brother ken slammed the door open "girl's glad you're here because you have to get ready for a _really big test_" he said that's code for time to hunt.

_Did I forget to mention me and the girl's are vampire hunters?_

Brick p.o.v

A woman was exiting a nightclub and just going to her car, which to my advantage was pretty far well enough where people won't see what I'm about to do. Come on walk to the car just a little closer now perfect. I was just about to get over there so I can feast but then a wooden miniature stake shot out of no where and hit my hand I turn around just to see a vampire hunter wearing all black (the girl are all wearing a PPGZ uniform but in all black) she shot another one at me but I ran just before it can hit me.

I stayed in the shadows for a bit to check the wound I bulled it out it would've healed instantly if it wasn't wood I then took a look at the hunter the first one who was ever able to hit me. I expected to feel hatred when looking at my attacker but I felt drawn to her red silky hair and beautiful pink eyes then I felt my heart it was beating and it was beating really hard I wonder if she could be it man I'm going to get in so much trouble when my family finds out.

**So sorry but I am too lazy to write what happens with the others oh and let's just say similar things happen wait for ch.2 oh and this is who is.**

**Blossom-Momoko**

**Bella-Kasumi**

**Buttercup-Kaoru**

**Blaire-Ayumi**

**Basil-Ayame**

**Bubbles-Miyako**


	2. Sweet Dreams!

Chapter 2 I own nothing that is real BYE NOW ENJOY!

Momoko p.o.v

I can't believe that for the very first time in my life I failed to kill a vampire, and not only me but the girls failed to kill the vampire they were hunting too. The professor, Ken and Poochi said that being vampire hunters for six years must have made us tired but I don't think that's it. And they shouldn't be the ones talking after all the Professor is a witch hunter and Ken is a werewolf hunter, which is weird because his best friend/companion is a robot dog named Poochie. I wonder what time it is I looked at my alarm clock 12:00 I can't believe it's already that late. I wonder if anyone else is up I'll see if Miyako is up I walked out of my room and see Miyako door open when I walk in I see her talking with Ayame.

"Hey guys" I said they looked at me "Gomenasai Momoko did we wake you" Miyako asked I shook my head "can't sleep" Ayame questioned, "yes" I told her then we heard my stomach growl. I blushed " sorry I skipped lunch today" I said they both giggled "why don't we go down stairs, after what happened I think we could all use a little snack" Ayame said while still giggling me and Miya nodded.

Kasumi p.o.v

I'm in the living room with Kaoru and Ayumi watching TV because we couldn't sleep but I couldn't pay attention to what was on, god I hate thinking that's Momo's job not mine. I just cant get what happened tonight out of my head, gosh stupid vampire!

Flashback

There he was hiding behind a tree a woman was doing a late jog, he looked at her with hungry eyes ready to eat her. When she was in a range where she couldn't run when he grab her, he was going to move towards her I grabbed my pouch of holy water and threw it at him. He some how saw it and moved but when it splashed on the ground some droplets hit his leg and burned him, that'll take time to heal.

He turned around but he couldn't see me hidden in the bushes, so I shot a wooden arrow at him but he dodged it and made a run for it, I got out of hiding and shot another arrow but he was already gone. Damn it how could I let him take off like that then I felt a vibration, it was my compact it meant the others are trying to contact me. I opened it "Hey Bella here" I said it's my hunting name we all have one in case are target escape one day, hears are name, and hunts us down. My name is Bella, Momoko is Blossom, Kaoru's Buttercup, Miyako is Bubbles, Ayumi's Blaire, and last but not least is Ayame also called Basil, why do we all start with B I have no idea, anyways back to what's going on. "Hey Bella it's Blaire" she said "wow you sound pissed, what happened to you" I asked, "I missed my god damn kill" she exclaimed "funny I did too, anyways what do you want" I told/asked her. "Oh yeah the Big A (a.k.a April) want us home in twenty got it" she informed "got it" I replied then we turned off our communicator I stayed for ten more minutes looking for that stupid vamp but I found nothing and eventually headed home.

Flashback end

God I wish I can go after him and kill him but the rule is you can only kill creatures that are either killing humans or is threatened to expose the monster world to the human world. I let out a small sigh unfortunately Ayumi heard it she touched my shoulder and gave me a look that said is everything okay I give her a small smile and nod. "Hey I'm going to make a peanut butter sandwich anybody want one" I asked while getting up "I'll take one" I hear Momoko say from the stairs "okay, but I'm not going to finish mine so anyone want to split with me" I ask "if you want I can split it with you" Ayame offered "thanks" I reply and go to make the sandwiches.

No one's p.o.v

"Hello Kaoru may I ask what you guys are watching" Miyako ask "oh where watching White Chicks" she replies "Hey guys I have an idea" Momoko exclaimed "since you guys have covers and pillows out (did I forget to write that oops) we can have a sleep over comedy night" just then Kasumi walked in with the sandwiches in her hands "what's going on" she asked. "Momoko… Comedy movies… Sleepover" Kaoru replied Momoko looked at Kasumi "so what do you think" she asked, she shrugged "I guess" the other tomboys shrugged too "already here so, why not" Ayumi said. The three girly girls Momoko, Ayame, and Miyako grab each other hands and jump up and down with excitement "I love sleepovers" Miyako squeals.

One Hour later

All six of the sixteen year old girls were now asleep unknown to them that there was someone in their house.

Unknown? P.o.v

Finally they're sleeping now let's see I sneak to the stairs I entered the bathroom and found a pink brush no doubt it's the red heads so I take a hair sample and put it in a bag. I went into different rooms all around the house and got a sample of each girl's hair, and if you're wondering how I know it's theirs it's because I can smell their scent on it. Once I got all of the samples I hurry to the castle the princes will be very pleased when they see this.

No one's p.o.v

"You're Majesty I have the samples you asked for" a voice said from inside a big castle he was kneeling in front of six boys that looked like teenagers. One had blazing red hair and blood red eyes he wore a red cap, another had dark brown hair and purple eyes he wore black fingerless gloves. There was also one with dark black hair and forest green eyes, next to him was the boy with dark orange eyes with the same color hair it was to his shoulders and tied in a low pony tail. Behind that boy was another with gold eyes and matching hair, the last one had sandy blonde hair his eyes were a dark deep shade of blue.

The red head was known as Brick he is the oldest one, then the purple one Banner, third was the green-eyed boy Butch. The last three was Blaine that's the orange haired boy, then the golden blonde boy Blake and last was Boomer. They are the sons of the king and Queen of the vampire realm and they are also one of the most powerful vampires that are I guess you could say undead.

The boy's take the samples from the man "here is your money sir" Boomer said handing the man a sack of money "thank you" the man said grabbing the sack and running off. The boys enter a room where six wizards wait for them each had a potion in their hand "here is the final ingredient you asked for" Brick said and he handed the wizards the sample he takes it and put it in the potion the hair dissolves in it. The other wizards do the same "here your majesty when you drink this it will put you in the same dream as the person who's hair is mixed with the potion" a wizard in purple says handing the potion to Banner. He nods each boy heads to their separate room and drink the potion which makes them pass out on the bed.

Momoko's dream

Why is it so dark Momoko thought as she walked around trying to find light "Hello Blossom" a voice said Blossom she thought oh god it's a vampire "what do you want" she said to him viciously. "Nothing much" he replied then the scenery changed.

The darkness was gone now she was in front of a church the grass was bright green and there was a cherry blossom tree at full bloom and it looked so beautiful. In front of the tree was a set up for a wedding she looked down at herself and gasped. She wasn't wearing the outfit she wore to sleep instead it was a beautiful white wedding dress she touched her face and felt a veil on her. "How do you like you wedding dress" the same voice said but it was behind her now she saw a extremely handsome guy behind her when she turned around.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him then he kissed her on the lips she stood there shocked at what the vampire was doing she closed her eyes half way after a minute of him kissing her. After three minutes of kissing the boy pulled away and went to her ear "My name is Brick" he said he went to her neck "and what I want is you" Brick opened his mouth revealing his fangs and he bit her.

Miyako's dream

She laid on the ground looking at the sky it was so beautiful but it was getting hot so she got up and sat next to a tree in the shade. The tree was at a hill it gave her a perfect view of the sunflower field so beautiful she thought "do you like it" a soft voice said she turned around to see a boy looking at her, her eyes went wide "y-you're the vampire f-f-from e-e-e-earlier" she stuttered. "Don't worry I wont kill you" he said and gave her a reassuring smile and she slowly calmed down he sat next to her she saw the sun set "don't you think the setting sun is beautiful" she asked. "It is, but in my opinion nothing's more beautiful then you" he told her making her blush "a-arigato" she said to him.

He smacked his head and turned to her "I' m sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Boomer it's lovely to meet you Bubble's" he said kissing her hand she turned her head sideways "excuse me Boomer but, how is it you know my name" she asked. He blushed out of embarrassments "I kind of heard it when you were talking" Boomer replied "but I know it's not your real name, but I would like to know what your real name is" he paused "I would really like to know you" she blushed so hard she felt as if she'll faint. He pulled her on to his lap and she blushed even harder if that was even harder if that was even possible, they watched the sunset and she closed her eyes "sorry" he whispered and silently went to her neck and bit.

Kasumi's dream

Kasumi was in a room she sat on the chair and played her guitar, it was a song that calmed her, one that she hasn't heard in a long time. When she was done she heard a person clapping and looked to see a boy there "what do you want you stupid vamp" she told him with a venomous tone. "Hey I have a name you know, it's Banner but you wouldn't know that now would you Bella, but that isn't your real name is it" he said. "No it's not my real name, _Banner_" she told him sill with venom in her words especially at his name "hey Bella is it okay to ask who taught you that song" Banner asked "no" she replied "but it was someone important to me" Bella said to him.

"I wish I was a person important to you" Banner said Bella raised an eyebrow "what do you mean" she asked. He disappeared and then reappeared behind her and hugged her from the back "only that your important to me so I want to be important to you" he pulled some hair out of the way to show her neck. In a whisper he told her "I guess I will be important to you pretty soon though, love" then he charged in to her neck and bit to claim her as his.

Ayame's dream

Ayame was standing by a lake on the other side she saw the same vampire boy from earlier "it's you" she said while he was approaching her. "Hi Basil I'm Blake" he said "well not to be rude Blake but why are you in my dream" Basil asked him "let's just say I had to see you again" he told her making her blush. "I'm flattered" she said a little shocked that someone she didn't even know said that to her "hey Basil go you want to play" he asked with a smirk "huh".

He put his hand in the water and splashed her they both ran to the water and were splashing around and just having so much fun (yes water the only water that affects them is HOLY water). After a while they got tired and decided to just lay down, look at the sky, and see what the clouds form eventually Basil fell asleep (weird because this is her dream) Blake got up and whispered in Basil ear "sorry" he went to her neck and bit her.

Kaoru's dream

Kaoru was on the soccer field playing with a boy around her age "you're going to loose Butchie boy" she yelled "you know it hurts so bad that you don't want to be with me so bad you have to challenge me" he told her. They played for almost two hours, Kaoru being human eventually started slowing down while Butch a vampire wasn't the bit of tiered and that's what made Butch win.

She fell to her knees "I can't believe I lost" she said Butch hugged her from behind "well Buttercup you lost which means you're mine now" he whispered to her and bit her neck.

Ayumi's dream

She was jogging while arguing with a boy next to her his name is Blaine "come on Blaire you know you love me here" he said "LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled "oh come on I know you want to hit this" he said in a seductive tone. She stopped so he stopped with her "you now what I do" she said "so I'll start with this" she then tackled him making both roll down the hill they were running on.

Unfortunately he was on top when they finally stopped rolling "WOW babe you really do want me don't ya" he smirked she narrowed her eyes "what do you want from me you moron" she scowled he put his mouth to her neck "that's just it" he said, "I want you".

**Sorry Kaoru and Butch fans I didn't know what to put but they will eventually have romance just not now. Well see you next time bye. Right now for me it's 1:42 a.m. I'm so tiredT_T**


End file.
